1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a wheelbarrow. More particularly, this invention relates to a wheelbarrow which facilitates a safer and easier forward dumping of load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wheelbarrow generally includes a wheel, a tray, a pair of legs, and a pair of handles.
A worker holds the handles of a wheelbarrow by the handlegrips with his palms facing downward (his arms are stretched downward), and pushes the wheelbarrow forward to carry the load in the tray. The worker wishing to dump the Load forward gradually lifts the handlegrips keeping the wheelbarrow in balance so that the tail of the wheelbarrow or the tray is lifted and the wheelbarrow stands head down on its front wheel guard or wheel.
During the lifting of the handlegrips or handles, the worker is required to change his handgrips from palm-down position to palm-up position, or he needs to change his hold of the handlegrips from the upper-side holding to the lower-side holding of the handlegrips so that he can push the handles forward when the handles are half lifted. In order to switch his handgrips without throwing the wheelbarrow off balance, the worker needs to be extra careful since it is generally required to momentarily leave his hands one after the other from the handlegrips during a forward dumping operation.
To completely dump the load in the tray forward, the worker is often required to shake and vibrate or rock the wheelbarrow back and forth with the wheelbarrow in a head-down position.
During such a forward dumping operation, the wheelbarrow often loses its balance, especially when the load is heavy and/or the worker is not strong enough or skilled enough. It is not only time wasting but also dangerous if a wheelbarrow accidentally topples with its heavy load. And trying to hold a wheelbarrow in balance during forward dumping operations is sometimes very tough.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheelbarrow which can facilitate a safer and easier forward dumping.